


An Outsider's Opinion

by Sellitfortoothbrushes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellitfortoothbrushes/pseuds/Sellitfortoothbrushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted to do was live inside the walls, instead of dealing with the absolute hell that is The Outside. A group of Outsiders try everything in their power to protect the land they wished was their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Outsider's Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning beforehand, this chapter is un-betaed (or whatever), so it's probably gonna be really rough.

Jack grabbed a nearby stick and smoothed out the sand to create a drawing space. “Okay, here’s the plan.” He drew a square. “This is the store,” he drew a parallel line on the side closest to him. “And here’s the alley where we’ll enter from.”

“Are you sure this is the best store in town?” Caleb asked.

Jack nodded at him. “When I scoped it out, I saw lots of people go in.” For a store to be that busy, they must have all the food. “Pippa, Monty, and I will be the ones to go in. Claude, you and Cupcake will keep watch. The owner has some pretty nasty sons.” Clause and Cupcake nod. “Jamie, you and Sophie keep watch over the camp.” The two siblings nod. “And Caleb, you’re going to be the one to tell us if we need to leave,” He drew another square connecting to the alley. “You’re going to be on this roof.” Jack stood up. “Everyone understand what they’re doing?”

“Yes!” The seven of them said in unison.

Jack smiled. “All right, let’s go.” He pulled his hood over his brown hair and pulled his scarf up over his nose; leaving only his bright brown eyes visible. The others covered their faces and they took off to the town.

_My name is Jackson Overland, or Jack for short. About 100 years ago, there was a nuclear war between the world’s strongest countries. Everyone paid the price. Most of the world was destroyed. There are some areas that weren’t affected all too much. Those areas have been walled in, have had domes built over them. Only the privileged get to live there._

They took to the roof of the building behind the store. Jack silently directed Claude and Cupcake to jump down to their posts. They nodded and jumped off of the building and moved to either side. Jack, Pippa, and Monty jumped down next. Jack and Pippa kept watch as Monty picked the lock. Monty slowly opened the door and waved Jack and Pippa in when he saw that it was empty.

“All right guys, try and grab as much as you can,” Jack whispered. He was the guard in case the owner or her sons decided to come in. Pippa and Monty rushed around the room, throwing everything they could grab into their bags. They froze when they heard a key in the door lock. They turned around to leave when the door opened and the owner walked in. “THIEVES!” The woman grabbed a sword that was on a shelf and raised it to Jack. He barely moved his staff up in time to block her attack.

“Get out of here!” Jack shouted to Pippa and Monty. The two immediately turned and ran. There was no room for hesitation on the Outside.

“Brandon! Blaine! Get them!” Jack was locked in struggle with the owner and he heard loud footsteps that must have been her sons leaving the store.

Jack narrowly missed her lunge and he raised his staff and clocked the woman on her temple. The woman collapsed on the floor and Jack made his escape. He climbed back up the building Caleb was on and looked for Cupcake and Claude.

“They’re over there!” He pointed to the right of the building.

They were fighting Brandon and Blaine. It looked like they were winning, but they all knew that a fight could change at a moment’s notice.

“Guys, we need to get out of here!” Jack shouted at them. Without even sparing him a glance, they turned and ran for the building. They were faster than the sons and were able to climb up to the roof. They saw that the sons were trying to climb up and the four of them turned and started leaping across roofs to get away from them.

_Life is supposed to be wonderful inside the walls. We wouldn’t know about that though. We have to live on the Outside. It’s hell out here. There’s no government, everything is barren, resources are dwindling every day, and people literally have to kill in order to survive._

They made it back to camp, where Monty and Pippa were already and were going through their bags. Jack caught his breath and asked “What’d we score?”

Pippa lifted a small white package and yelled “We got beef!” Everyone cheered. Beef was hard to come by. Whenever they did, they knew it would be a feast that night.

Sophie started up the fire and started cooking the slab of beef in their small cooking pot. When it was fully cooked, she cut it up so everyone would get three pieces. There was one left over and she put it on Jack’s plate.

“No thanks, I don’t want it.” Jack smiled and then transferred the piece onto Sophie’s plate. She was the skinniest of them all. Jack always gave her extra food when he could, but it never seemed to help much.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You’re the one that made it, you should get the most.”

Since they didn’t have anything even resembling silverware, they had to eat using their fingers. They slowly ate and everyone moaned in delight at the taste of the beef. Two months is too long to go without it.

After they were finished with the beef, Monty handed out some of the fruit he grabbed, which was mostly apples and oranges.

“Where are we going tomorrow?” Jamie asked

Jack looked at him and said “We’re going to Amistad.”

“That’s a long walk!” Monty groaned.

Jack smiled. “I know, but it’s the largest city Outside and I hear that there’s a great blacksmith there.” He held up his staff, which had almost been cut in half during the fight with the shop owner. “I think some of our weapons could be fixed up.” The group thought for a moment and then agreed.

The sun was starting to set and Sophie doused the campfire. “We should get to bed.”

Everyone agreed and cleaned up their dinner. After everything was cleaned up, they went to their tents. There were only four, so everyone doubled up. Jack and Jamie shared a tent, Claude and Caleb, Pippa and Monty, and Cupcake and Sophie. Jack and Jamie took off their coats before laying down on the thin tarp that separated them from the ground. Jack laid down on his stomach and looked to the west. His eyes brightened as he looked at the walled-in city, Coronita. Bright lights shined through the clear dome and lit the sky around it.

“Someday, Jamie. Someday we’ll live there.”

_That was all our dream. None of us wanted anything more than to live in Coronita._

Jamie had already fallen asleep and didn’t respond to Jack. Jack sighed and reached up to pull the zipper of the tent down. He folded his scarf into a pillow and pulled his coat over him. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep and his dreams were filled with him and the others living a peaceful life inside the walls of Coronita.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I'm going to try and keep this fic pairing free. A pairing just didn't seem right with this story. To be honest, the song The Outsiders by Needtobreathe gave me the idea for this fic somehow.


End file.
